Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to managing queues for processing transactions that can be communicated using communication systems and managing disbursement signals at a payment system.
An online marketplace is a platform that facilitates interaction between buyers and sellers. The online marketplace can receive orders, via a communication network, from buyers to purchase items from the sellers. For example, a buyer can generate a cart that includes orders to purchase items from multiple sellers. The cart can then be communicated by the online marketplace to a payment system to facilitate processing of payments from the buyer to the sellers for the ordered items. At the payment system, the orders in the cart can be processed. The payment system can process the orders by performing risk analysis, payment processing, and initiate order fulfillment. However, the payment system may not be able to properly process all the orders and/or carts when dealing with large volumes of orders and/or spikes in volume of carts. Furthermore, the payment system may not be able to properly disburse funds for the items.